The Midget I Fell For
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Springles. High School / Junior High AU Sasha is an ordinary High School girl at Maria-Rose High, but she may or may not have fallen for a midget basketball player back at the old junior high.
1. Chapter 1

**I originally wrote this as Sasha Braus at Survey Corps High, but that story wasn't working out, so I've kind of started over. It will be a little different from that story. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I think I'll be writing short chapters because it will be easier to update with school and all. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

It was an ordinary Tuesday at Maria-Rose High. It was after school, and I was heading toward my car to head over to the junior high. Jean and I were neighbors, so it was my job to pick him up from the school until he could get his licence. Jean was trying out for the basketball team today, so I had to wait an hour or so, since I was too lazy to go home and come back to get him. There were other reasons for me to go to the junior high, of course. I had graduated from Maria-Rose Junior High in June, but many of my younger friends were still at the school, like Mikasa and Armin, but at least I had rejoined some of my upperclassman friends like Bertholdt, Reiner and Ymir.

Once I got to the school, I saw Jean before his basketball tryouts.

"Good luck Jean." I said.

"Thanks Sasha, but I don't need luck. I'll be able to get on the team!" He said. I grinned. Jean was always so cocky like that, but I didn't mind it. I was used it after all, growing up with Jean. He ran off toward the gym.

I sat on the bench opening my algebra II book, but I instead decided to text Mikasa to wait for Jean to finish the tryouts.

An hour or so had past, and nothing was accomplished. I saw the young boys all sweaty coming out of the gym. I packed up my things and Jean walked toward me.

"Hey Sasha, I'm ready to go!" he exclaimed.

"So, how do you think you did?" I asked as we began walking towards my car.

"I think I did great! I'll totally make it on to the team. And I got two more points than Jeager did" I rolled my eyes. There goes his competitiveness for Eren again. Once we got into the car, he started to go on about how he beat Eren to the ball, and etc. I decided to tune out on that. Over the years, I learned it was best to ignore Jean when he talked about Eren.

"Are you listening Sasha?" he asked. Jean saying my name caught my attention.

"What?" I asked. He groaned.

"What I've been telling you about for the past two minutes."

"You've been talking about Eren for well over two minutes." He groaned again.

"No, I'm talking about something else now. About this short dude. He's like, only 5'2. He's in my English class, and he's kind of an idiot. I would't expect a midget idiot like him would be good at basket ball!"

"5'2? That's short, what grade is he in, seventh?" I asked.

"Nah, he's a ninth grader. I think he's new here because I haven't seen him around until this year. He's a speedy little midget. Even though he's tiny, I think he'll make it onto the team!" he said. I pulled up in front of Jean's house.

"Get out Jean, were here. Jean unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his backpack, and hopped out of the car.

"Bye Sasha, I'll see you tomorrow!" He exclaimed as he ran into his house. I sighed. He could at least thank you, I thought. I drove thirty feet or so to my house and parked the car. A midget basketball player, huh. I had been over to Jean's house many times before, and had watched basketball. Over the years, I have grown fond of watching basket ball games thanks to Jean's influence. The shortest basket ball player I had seen on TV was 5'8, much taller than the boy Jean had described to me. Maybe it would be interesting to see this little guy play...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sasha," I heard Annie say. I turned around. Annie was a quiet girl who rarely talked to anyone. In fact, I was probably one of the only girls in this school she talked to, since she talked quite a bit with Bertholdt and Reiner.

"Yeah?" I asked. We were sitting in chem class waiting for our teacher to come in.

"I heard there's gonna be someone our age joining us in the dojo." she replied in her usual monotone voice.

"There is?" I asked. Annie and I both went to kendo on Thursdays and Saturdays. Maria-Rose kendo team had people of all ages, from children to elders. There were eleven teenagers in the dojo, which included me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Krista, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Marco, and Jean. That was the only connection us teens had, but we were still good friends. We had been going there since the place opened three years ago. I couldn't imagine someone new joining us.

"Yeah. Last night my Dad and I were at the grocery store. Then my Dad saw one of his old friends from high school, along with his kids. Apparently they moved here a few months ago. They talked for a long time, and Dad told his friend about the dojo. His friend thought it was great because he was looking for one nearby, because his eldest son did kendo and he wanted his younger kids to start."

"Oh. Who is this guy? What's his name?" I asked. Annie rolled her eye

"I don't remember Sasha, do you think I would care to remember?" she asked. I shook my head. Knowing Annie, I knew she could care less about other people's personal information, including their names. Our teacher walked in, and that ended our short conversation.

* * *

><p>School had ended, it was time for me to go to the junior high to wait for Jean. I sat in the lobby, attempting to get some algebra done, with no luck. Luckily, I saw Armin walking by.<p>

"Armin!" I called. He looked up at me and jogged his way over.

"Hi Sasha, are you waiting for Jean?" He asked. I nodded.

"It sucks, I have to wait for that horseface thanks to basket ball," I complained. Armin chuckled.

"Yeah, Eren and Jean are fighting at basket ball." I nodded.

"Hey Armin, can you help me with algebra?" I asked. Although Armin was in the grade below me, he was in advanced math so he does the same math I do, algebra two.

"Sure," He replied. "I have to wait for Eren anyway." Armin helped me with my homework. He was such a great teacher, I wished I could be as smart as him.

"So Armin," I started. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I talked to Annie today." He blushed a bit by the sound of her name. It was painfully obvious that Armin had a thing for Annie, and as smart as Annie is, she should have been able to figure out Armin's feelings for her by now, but somehow she didn't seem to notice. "Apparently there's going to be someone new joining us Thursday?" Just then the basket ball players all started walking out of the gym.

"Yeah," Armin replied. "He's over there in fact, see the short one with a buzz cut? He's right by Jean. I didn't know he was trying out for basketball..." The boy was short, the shortest one in the group of athletes. His basket ball jersey was well over sized on him. I tried to get more of a glimpse of him, but he turned the corner.

"Jean!" I called. He looked over at me and jogged in my direction. Eren also saw Armin, and ran over.

"I definitely made the team!" The two exclaimed at the same time. They turned and glared at each other. Armin and I chuckled. This happened quite often, and the two of them did not like it when it happened.

"Hey, Sasha and I were just talking about Connie joining the kendo team tomorrow." Eren, who was fumbling through his backpack suddenly jerked up.

"He is?" Eren asked in disbelief. Armin nodded.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, we'll see how good he is. I'm surprised he didn't know our team existed until yesterday. Come on Sasha, let's go, I've got work to do." Jean said. I rolled my eyes at Jean's attitude.

"Bye Eren, bye Armin, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I claimed, as I picked up my bag and walked out to the car with Jean. Tomorrow would be an interesting practice.

**Sorry this chapter was a complete filler, I promise you there will be more action in the next chapter! Also, please review! It's what keeps me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Power outage?" I asked. I had walked inside to the martial arts center, where there were no lights on.

"Yeah. Practice is cancelled tonight." Levi Sensei replied. "Maintenance needs to get it together." Sure enough, there was a sign that said "Power outage. All martial arts classes are cancelled tonight. We are sorry for any inconveniences."

"They should text us if there's a fucking power outage!" Annie muttered. I nodded. I just wasted time and gas coming here. I grabbed the new boy, who was standing by Eren.

"You're coming with me. We need to tell the others that there's no practice tonight."

"Why me?" The bald one asked. I thought for a moment. The real reason was because I wanted to get to know this new guy, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Because you're standing closest to me. Now come on!" I dragged him by his sweatshirt sleeve.

"ugh, fine," he muttered as he rolled his eyes. I opened the door and we stepped outside. Ymir and Krista were heading in our direction.

"Hey guys, practice is cancelled tonight!" I complained. Ymir grinned.

"Sweet, no practice! I get to go home! Hey, is that the newbie that was suppose to start today?" The tall one asked. The bald one nodded.

"I'm not new to this sport, I did it before I moved here!" He exclaimed. Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay," she said. "Well, come on Krista, we're going home." Ymir ordered.

"Hold up Ymir," I heard Reiner say.

"We're all here, why not have some fun. The roller rink next door's open until 10. Why don't we go there? I wanna get to know this newbie here. Don't we Bert and Annie?"

"Uh, yeah..." Bertholdt replied nervously. Annie had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't waste my time coming here to find practice cancelled." She muttered.

"I'm in" I said. "Oh and Jean is too since I'm his ride." Jean rolled his eyes.

"I hate you..." I smirked.

"Oh come on Jean, skating sounds great. You just don't want to see Jaeger right?" The bald one teased. I was surprised this newbie knew about Eren and Jean's rivalry. Then again, they were on the same basketball team, so I guess it wouldn't be too surprising.

"Shut up Springer."

"This sounds like fun Ymir, let's stay!" Krista pleaded. Ymir looked down at the petite one and blushed.

"Fine, but only because Krista wants to!" She exclaimed. Krista grinned.

"So now, all we have to wait for are Eren Armin and Mikasa." Marco stated. The trio soon came running toward us, since they were a bit late if practice had started, but we told them there was a power outage and we were gonna go and roller skate instead. The trio decided to come with us to the rink. The twelve of us walked into the roller skating center, each buying tickets and renting skates. (Miraculously, we all brought money with us.) I put mine on and quickly started on the rink. There weren't too many people since it was a Thursday night, and it had been a long time since I had hung out with my kendo buddies outside of practice. I couldn't even remember the last time I went roller skating, maybe when I was eight? It had been so long. Nevertheless the lack of people, music blasted in the building.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone. I saw someone coming straight my way. I tried to stop myself but I coudn't. We crashed.

"ow... Sorry..." The boy mumbled. I looked and it was the newbie.

"It's fine, it's partly my fault too" I replied, getting off the floor.

"I'm not very good at rollerskating, I haven't done it in a long time." He said.

"Same, I guess we both have something to work on then."

"Hey, I've got a deal for you. At the end of tonight, let's race each other. Whoever loses has to buy a slushie afterwards. Now that'll make us learn!" Now that was an offer that I could not take down.

We spontaneously spit on our hands. We shook our hands then laughed. I guess neither of were grossed out.

"Deal" We both said.

"Game on, Mister," I said grinning. I could already tell tonight was gonna be awesome.

**Sorry for a filler, again! At least Connie and Sasha meet in this chapter, right? Next chapter I SWEAR will have more action. Also reviews would be nice since I don't have any yet, and that's what fuels my writing. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The game was on. After the two of us made our bet, we tried to get ahead of one another. Except, both of us were terrible at skating, and neither of us could get away from the other because we were the same speed. After failed attempts at speeding up, Connie decided to speak up.

"Hey, what's your name? I never got your name," he asked. I turned toward him and replied,

"Sasha"

"Oh. I've never seen you around Maria-Rose Junior High. Do you go to the high school?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore." He looked at me, and gave me a peculiar look, as if he thought for a moment.

"Wait, so do you know Annie?" He asked. I nodded, feeling my pony tail bob behind my back.

"Yeah, her Dad was apparently friends with my Dad or something. You know, she's really antisocial. I tried talking to her, and she just turned away from me, like she didn't care?" I grinned.

"Classical Annie. But she's not as bad of a person that you might think she is."

"That's what Armin says a lot." We turned the corner, as the song changed.

"She's just quiet and likes to keep to herself. I've known her for a long time now. And she's amazing at martial arts."

"I've heard." We hit the corner.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a break. I'll catch up to you later." I grinned.

"Alright, take your time! Because I wanna practice to win this bet!" I teased. Connie groaned, and turned around.

"Fine, then, I'll skate with you a little more!" And thus, the shaved one caught up with me, and we continued to skate. Connie told me all about himself during this time. He had lived in a rural village far from here. His father got a job in the city, and thus the entire Springer family moved to Maria-Rose. He apparently was good at basketball for being super short, and also ran track. His father had done kendo when he was young, and Connie had started it from a young age. I listened to him as intently as I could, until he asked me talk about myself. I told him I loved food, first off and I was also on the track team. I told him that I was a trumpet player in band, and about marching band. Time passed by so quickly, the two of engrossed in our own little world. We didn't realize that our time was up until a bell rang.

"What?! Already time to go?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "We didn't even get to race!"

"ugh," I groaned in a non miserable way. "Now I guess we'll have to come here another time to race then!" He nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, we have to!" We made it off the rink, sat down and began taking our skates off.

"Whoah, look at those two love birds." Eren chimed. I looked up.

"Love birds? Uh, no, Eren, Connie and I just met today!"

"Yeah! We just met today Eren! We're not a thing!"

"Oh are you sure about that?" Reiner teased. "You two were together the whole time!"

"So?! That doesn't mean I love her! We just met!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Reiner replied. I jerked up and quickly returned my skates. What was wrong with Eren and Reiner, I hang out with guys all the time! Just because I hung out with Connie a little bit longer didn't mean anything! I turned around and suddenly Ymir came up to me and whispered into my ear, which caused me to jump a bit.

"It's a good thing you two seem like you're into each other. As long as you stay away from Krista, you're good." It was also very obvious Ymir had a thing for Krista, but it was clear she was over protective over the petite blonde. She wouldn't let anyone dare touch Krista. At least, whenever she was around. Last year, Krista had missed Ymir since she had gone off to high school, but she was also glad Ymir wasn't hovering over her, being her personal body guard.

"It's not like that Ymir! Besides, I highly doubt that he likes me or anyone based on what he's told me." She gave my a sly smile.

"As long as he's not into Krista, I'm good" Then Ymir walked off. I returned back to where Connie and the others were.

"Hey Sasha, can I have your number?" Connie asked as he handed me his phone.

"Yeah, sure of course," I replied. It wasn't like I had a choice even if I didn't want to give him my number, considering he gave me his phone with the new contact page open. But I wanted to give him my number anyway. He seemed like a cool guy. Reiner was chanting about us being love birds, but I ignored it while Connie was arguing with Reiner about it. I gave him his phone back.

"Thanks Sash, I'll text you tonight!" He yelled, and ran outside.

"Bye!" I replied, and turned around. "Come on Jean, we're going home."

"Alright, alright I'm coming," he replied. Once we got to the car, Jean grinned at me slyly.

"You have a thing for that midget don't you."

"Jean, one more word about me and Connie being in love and you'll be spending the night out here."

"Ugh, whatever Sasha," he angrily replied. "You totally like him though" Jean muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing! Just drive home already!" I smirked. I loved having this control over Jean.

**Hi guys, sorry for the awkward ending of this chapter, I didn't really know how to end it. Also, I'm sorry about chapter lengths, I know my chapters are short, but their easier to write with my busy schedule and what not. Anyhow, it would be great if someone left me a review, because as of right now, I'm on chapter 4 and I have none :( Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
